xmenkidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Zacha Summers (Earth-58163)
For the mainstream character see: Zacha Summers, or see alternate reality versions. Zacha Summers (b. April 15, 38 BBY) is a Jedi Knight, and is also a member of the Rebel Alliance. He is the son of Cyclops and Jean Grey. 'History' Early Years 'Powers' Powers as a Jedi Lightsaber Training Zacha's early lightsaber training consisted of a simple tutorial in the basics, before Darth Vader took to fighting him in brutal sparring matches, the goal being to encourage his apprentice to develop his own methods. He sparred frequently with his master, as well as engaging in many vicious duels with his training droid, PROXY, and won every single time. An incredibly skilled lightsaber duelist, Zacha was able to defeat the droid's training programs replicating some legendary duelists such as Obi-Wan Kenobi and Darth Maul. Zacha was able to defeat Rahm Kota, Kazdan Paratus and Maris Brood, and he even managed to overwhelm Shaak Ti and his former Master Darth Vader, both of whom were two of the greatest duellists of their time. Zacha has a basic familiarity with all seven forms of lightsaber combat, able to recognize them in his opponent's style and technique. For himself, he specializes in Juyo, Shien and Soresu. His application of Juy is highly focused and aggressive, his style being randomized and unpredictable, laced with sudden Force-based attacks in the midst of complex lightsaber sequences. His focus and concentration allows him to bring down opponents through sheer tenacity, though it also leads him to ignore his surroundings and leaves him open to attacks from other directions. Whenever forced onto the defensive, he will fall back on his practice of Soresu. Zacha's Form III usage is largely self-taught, his skills acquired through imitation of PROXY's Obi-Wan Kenobi combat module. Despite his lack of formal training, Zacha's prowess in Soresu is considerable. A notable application of his improvised Form III usage was during his duel with Rahm Kota, where Zacha's skill enabled him to hold off Kota's Juyo frenzy long enough to tire out the Jedi. He also employed this technique during his duel with Darth Vader, allowing his overconfident opponent to wear himself out and then counter-attack. Zacha also proved able to defend himself against other highly aggressive duelists such as Kazdan Paratus and Maris Brood, ultimately allowing him to defeat them. Zacha is also highly skilled in the use of Shien, heavily favoring the unorthodox reversed grip of the form. He practices a variant of the style known as "Sith Shien", a fighting method that relies on sudden and rapid attacks to bring down an opponent quickly. After further training, Zacha started to fight with dual-lightsabers. Zacha strongly favors the Ataru and Niman lightsaber forms, using their dual-blade training regiments to develop his skills, mastering Jar'Kai. In combat, Zacha utilizes heavily pre-practiced fighting sequences, performing them instinctively while he lapses into a trance-like state. His bladework is elaborate and highly unpredictable, reinforced by sudden Force-based attacks that he chains into his sequences. Like before, Zacha favors the Shien-style reversed grip. Zacha also demonstrated an aptitude for improvised weapons and disarmament techniques; in particular, he would often deprive Imperial riot troopers of their Electrostaffs and attack them with the weapons. When caught up in the frenzy of Force fury, Zacha is able to unleash brutal physical attacks against his hapless enemies. Also, while in "Fury mode", he utilizes advanced Telekinetic lightsaber combat techniques, throwing his dual-lightsabers in devastating arcs, often striking multiple opponents at a time. Zacha's skill as a duelist was such that he could overcome most opponents with little difficulty, with only Darth Vader being able to stand against him for a significant length of time. Riot troopers, Imperial Saber Guardsman, even other Marek clones were no match for him. He was not invincible however, as Vader managed to both disarm him and destroy his weapons during their duel. Force Powers Zacha is exceptionally powerful in the Force, with the potential to become one of the most powerful Force-users of all time. Emperor Palpatine believed that Zacha's strength in the Force could rival his own in time. As a young adult, his abilities had developed to the point where he was able to defeat Darth Vader and Emperor Palpatine in single combat. Zacha's skills with telekinesis are considerable, and he often clears entire hallways and rooms with powerful Force pushes and repulses, and even caught TIE fighters in mid-flight. Proficient at telekinetic lightsaber combat, he often directs his lightsaber to seek out specific enemies and impale them, often killing them instantly. He is even able to redirect fired missiles and ballistics. Through the use of telekinesis, he can, albeit with great effort, change the direction of a falling Imperial I-class Star Destroyer and force it to the ground. In addition, Zacha is also able to use this ability for fine manipulation, such as by dismantling and reassembling his lightsaber during meditation sessions. As a trained Sith apprentice, Zacha grew to master Force lightning. He can cast energy so powerful that it would kill an opponent with a single blast, and can target more than one opponent at a time. He is also able to channel lightning attacks through his lightsaber, thus amplifying blade attacks with dark side energy. He applies lightning in a more tactical manner, charging up or shorting out certain types of machinery. His proficiency with Force lightning is evident not only in his use of the technique as an attack, but also in his ability to deflect it, as demonstrated when he battled the Emperor aboard the Death Star. Furthermore, Zacha can manipulate the technique to generate Sith Seekers, essentially a combination of Force push and Force lightning. Another power that Zacha learned during his time as a secret apprentice was mind trick, the ability to control the minds of other individuals, especially weak-willed beings. Through this technique, Zacha can compel subjects to do his bidding, ignore his presence, or simply lose consciousness. In battle, he would use this skill to confuse his enemies and spread disorganization and chaos. In addition to his considerable array of techniques, he possesses a version of the Force speed ability, which enables him to dart quickly across short distances. Trained to be a living weapon, Zacha's use of the dark side's combative nature is exceptional, but also renders him nearly incapable at developing alternative and less aggressive Force powers. Before his ultimate conversion to the light side, he was incapable of voluntary farsight, despite frequent attempts. 'Abilities' Genius-Level Intellect: Zacha Summers is one of the most intelligent beings on the planet. It is also one of his biggest assets in battle. Zacha possesses a mastery of human, mutant and alien biology, chemistry and electronics. Expert Pilot: Zacha is a gifted pilot of fixed-wing aircraft, a skill he appears to have inherited from his father and grandfather. Master Strategist and Tactician: Zacha has spent most of his life as a jedi, a team leader of his team and being the son of Cyclops and the grandson of Corsair he has developed exceptional leadership skills. Master Martial Artist: Zacha has extraordinary hand-to-hand combat ability. Due to his extensive training as a jedi and a spy, Zacha is an exceptional hand-to-hand combatant, having mastered virtually every fighting style on Earth, most notably ninjutsu, and is also well versed in pressure points and the art of espionage. Multi-lingual: A gifted polyglot; Zacha is fluent in many languages including English, French, Japanese, Spanish, Italian and German; he has extensive knowledge of Latin and Portuguese. Master Astral Combatant: Zacha is trained and excels in astral combat. Strength Level Weaknesses 'Appearance' 'Personality' 'Equipment' Weapons Lightsabers: Zacha's lightsabers feature a transparent hilt that displays the lightsaber energy oscillating within, which is lined by a series of black plates. The activator is a simple red button on a silver ring around the hilt approximately halfway along its length. The emitters on Zacha's lightsabers features a slanted, wrap-around guard that bears design similarities to emitter shrouds, as opposed to the standard emitters on the original stock design. 'Transportations' Category:Jedis Category:Rebel Alliance Members Category:Married Characters Category:Summers family Category:Grey family Category:Telekinetics Category:Telepaths Category:Force Manipulation Category:Jedi Order Members Category:Green Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Aries (sign) Category:Alternate Reality Characters Category:Earth-58163 Characters Category:Twins